TIE/ln Fighter
Dispersed to all corners of Imperial space, the TIE Fighter projects the clearest symbol of the Empire's presence. They are routinely stationed at starports and garrison bases, as well as on picket ships and capital cruisers alike. While they may not be tremendously powerful, they rely on superb speed, manuverability, and overwhelming numbers for superiority. TIE stands for Twin Ion Engine, and that is the only means of propulsion that this series of craft has. It is not equipped with a hyperdrive, and its meager power supply is enhanced by the twin solar fins that make the fighter so distinct. It is also limited to its chin-mounted laser cannons for an armament package, but they are rapid-firing and are quite accurate — provided the pilot knows how to use them. Flight control is a complex balance between foot pedals and yoke adjustments. Speed and attitude inputs are made via the foot pedals, and directional, navigational, and fire control is dictated through the control yoke. The pilot sits in a harnessed shock chair, wrapped in a full environment suit - the cockpit of the TIE does not have an atmosphere. As the Galactic Civil War progressed, the Imperial Navy gradually adapted its starfighter tactics and doctrine to combat the ever growing threat of the New Republic StarOps, and the aging TIE Fighter was continually seen as an inadequate combat starfighter. It was planned to be phased out entirely by the TIE Interceptor and TIE Avenger, both under production shortly after the Battle of Yavin, but the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle severely delayed the mass use of these two starfighters. However, upon its reunification, the Imperial Navy continued its program to replace all TIE Fighter units, and a decree by Emperor Bacharan Valak effectively reduced the role of TIE Fighters to extremely limited use. In 15 ABY, Kuat Drive Yards and Sienar Fleet Systems announced in 15 ABY that an agreement had been made with Supreme Commander Danik Kreldin, and production of the TIE Fighter was finally ceased for the Imperial Navy, and the starfighter was open for public purchase. Craft ........ Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/ln Type ......... Superiority Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 65 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 2 days Length ....... 6.3 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. None Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 Nav Computer ........... None Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 2D Hull ......... 56 Space Movement ......... 100 Shields ...... None Atmosphere ............. 415; 1200kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 800, Focus: 30, Passive: 200 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 2 total (2 permanently filled) Weapons: 2 Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km BASE COST NEW: 60000 cr BASE COST USED: 13800 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 36000 (new), 8280 (used) Category:Starfighters Category:KDYSFS Ships From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Ship Stats